o§o§O§ Correspondance Extratemporelle §O§o§o
by Lilmaria
Summary: 1996, Harry Potter reçoit en cadeau une étrange boite, lui permettant de correspondre avec une personne d'une autre époque. 1976, Lily Evans, reçoit d'une amie un étrange présent. Rencontre inespérée entre une mère et son fils.
1. Default Chapter

**o§o§O§- Correspondance extratemporelle -§O§o§o**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à la killeuse de Sirius.

**Note:** CECI EST UNE FIC COMMUNE ÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LILYLOVE.

Les reviews seront les bienvenues et nous encourageront beaucoup à écrire, car n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont le seul salaire de l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner nos erreurs, car c'est ainsi que nous pourrons nous améliorer!

**o§o§O§- Introduction (par Stellmaria)-§O§o§o**

**4 Privet Drive, Mercredi 31 Juillet 1996, 00h01:**

Un jeune homme, âgé tout au plus d'environ seize ans, se tenait immobile sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Minuit venait de sonner à la petite église se tenant sur Magnolia Crescent, et les coups du carillon résonnaient encore dans l'air chaud de l'été.

Ce jene homme était, comme l'on s'en doute, le jeune Harry Potter, forcé se passer une fois encore ses vacances d'été, et donc son anniversaire, chez la famille Dursley. On pouvait apercevoir derrière lui une chambre d'aspect misérable, un lit défoncé et branlant, une minuscule armoire, un bureau sur lequel étaient posés quelques parchemins froissés, des lettres et une cage vide. Sur la porte était épinglée une feuille de papier, faisant office de calendrier et cochée de croix.

Harry était assis, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il avait reçu durant toute la journée des hiboux de ses amis, et il n'attendait plus qu'Hedwige, qui devait sans doute revenir de France, où Hermione passait ses vacances. Malgré la tristesse et la douleur qui le rongeait du plus profond de son être suite au décès, au meurtre même de son parrain, Sirius Black, il tentait quand même de faire bonne figure et de ne plus importuner ses amis comme il l'eût fait l'année précédente. Il leur avait en fin de compte fait part de la prophétie dont il était l'objet, et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire, même s'il savait que Ron et Hermione ne le croyaient sûrement pas...

Un bruissement d'ailes le fit sortir de ses pensées. Une silhouette blanche se détachait sur le ciel noir et incrusté d'étoile. Hedwige était de retour. Elle plana quelques instants dans les airs puis s'engouffra dans la chambre d'Harry, se posant sur son bureau. Le jeune homme se leva et détacha rapidement la missive. Il servit un peu d'eau à sa chouette et lui offrit quelques graines, après quoi elle entra dans sa cage où elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle était accompagnée d'un paquet soigneusement emballé dans des rembourrages... Il devait certainement s'agir d quelque chose de précieux. Le jeune homme reconnut l'écriture soigneuse de sa meilleure amie sur l'enveloppe. La lettre semblait assez épaisse. Il la décacheta soigneusement et entreprit de la lire...

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que ma lettre est arrivée à temps, car je sais que la distance entre la France et notre chère Angleterre est importante, et que même si Hedwige est sûrement une des meilleures chouettes que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, elle n'est pas génétiquement modifiée, donc il lui faudra sans doute un peu de temps avant de te remettre ma missive!_

_Comment vas-tu? Ton cousin ne t'ennuie pas trop (bien que je sache que cela est sûrement impossible...)_

_Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton anniversaire, mais je tiens à te répéter d'essayer de faire ton deuil (je sais que cela est sans doute impossible, mais au moins aurai-je essayé...). Cesse de culpabiliser, car je sais que tu le fais, même si tu tentes de nous le dissimuler, à Ron et à moi. Et oui, je te connais quand même depuis six ans, tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir me le cacher?_

_Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vais quelque peu te conter mon séjour en France. Je suis dans le Sud, au bord de la mer Méditerranée. Nous logeons dans un petit pavillon attenant à la plage. Le paysage est absolument magnifique, imagine, un soleil brûlant sur une mer turquoise surmontée de petites crêtes d'écume blanche. Les vagues s'échouent en murmurant sur une belle plage de sable doré, parsemée de quelques galets et coquillages, dans une crique... Le lieu est entouré de dunes, et plus loin de rochers de couleur ocre, légèrement rouge... Plus loin encore se dressent des palmiers, fiers et verdoyants. Une légère brise te caresse le visage et te soulage de la douce brûlure du soleil... La mer et agréablement fraîche, mais tellement plus chaude que nos mers anglaises... Au loin le cri des mouettes seul trouble le silence..._

_J'espère t'avoir redonné le sourire en te faisant partager un peu de mon quotidien! Un jour, je t'y emmènerai, je te le promets! Sinon, je me suis vraiment améliorée en français, je parle à présent cette langue presque couramment! Mon seul regret à Poudlard est justement que l'on n'enseigne pas les langues étrangères... Bien sûr les sorts de traduction existent, mais ils ne sont pas très performants, et puis, nous n'avons pas toujours notre baguette sur nous, n'est-ce pas? _

_J'ai déjà fait tous les devoirs que les professeurs nous ont demandés, mais j'ai entièrement recommencé celui d'Étude des Runes, car j'ai découvert une foule d'informations sur les runes phéniciennes, et je pensais que cela plairait bien à Miss d'Oraison... Le problème c'est que j'ai ainsi écrit cinq rouleaux de parchemins au lieu des trois initialement demandés... Je te vois déjà sourire. Oui, je sais que j'en fais parfois trop, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux montrer que, malgré mon ascendance, je suis une sorcière tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale... Tu comprends?_

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron, il y a trois jour, il m'invite à passer les deux dernières semaines d'août à Square Grimmaurd... Et il m'a laissé le soin de t'annoncer la nouvelle: Tu pourras également venir! Je suppose que Mrs Weasley a tellement harcelé le pauvre professeur Dumbledore qu'il a craqué, ne serait-ce que pour cesser de subir ses foudres! Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je suis contente de savoir que je vais te revoir!_

_Pour finir, je voulais te parler de ton cadeau... Ne l'ouvre pas avant d'arriver à Poudlard, c'est très important! J'ai rencontré en France une jeune femme, du nom de May Parker, une auror alors que j'allais au Ministère de la Magie Français. J'ai longuement discuté avec elle, notamment des runes, qui sont un sujet la passionnant, et d'Enchantements. Elle a également fait ses études à Poudlard, et était dans la même promotion que tes parents... Elle était d'ailleurs la meilleure amie de Lily, ta mère!Sachant cela, je lui ai dit que je te connaissais, que tu étais d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami. En apprenant cela, elle m'a questionné à ton propos. Bien sûr, je me suis méfiée, tu me connais! Mais May m'a appris qu'elle était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'elle représentait en France. _

_Je lui ai donc quelque peu parlé de toi, ne racontant que les grandes lignes, car après tout, le reste ne la concernait nullement! Mais il est normal qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, étant le fils de sa meilleure amie, elle t'a sûrement connu dans ta petite enfance. Elle m'a alors demandé de la revoir le lendemain dans un café de l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse français. J'y suis allée, et elle m'a remis le paquet que tu vois-là. Elle m'a longuement expliqué de quoi il s'agissait et son utilité. May m'a demandé de te le remettre, mais m'a assuré que je n'étais pas obligée, mais qu'elle aimerait beaucoup, car, d'après elle, cela te revient de droit. _

_J'ignore si c'est la vérité, mais je pense que cela pourra te servir..._

_Je vais rapidement t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Tu trouveras à l'intérieur du paquet une boîte, à ce qu'il paraît richement décorée. L'intérieur en sera vide. Il s'agit en fait d'une boîte "Journal intime", ou de son nom savant, une boîte "Tèömnpàseîctus". J'ignore ce que cela veut dire, c'est une langue très ancienne, et oubliée..._

_Son fonctionnement est très simple, il te suffit d'écrire une lettre, ou ce que tu souhaites, sur un parchemin et de le mettre dans la boîte. Elle est unique, mais également ancienne. Quelque part à une autre époque, un des propriétaires de cette boîte, celui qui est le plus approprié pour correspondre avec toi va recevoir ta missive, et te répondre. Ainsi tu pourras entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un d'apte à te comprendre, mais que tu ne rencontreras jamais..._

_Il existe cependant quelques règles très importantes régissant la boîte. Tu ne dois jamais donner ni le nom, ni le prénom de personnes défuntes, tu ne dois que les nommer par leur statut, comme ma soeur, mon grand-père... Pour les personnes vivantes, tu peux donner leur prénom et uniquement leur prénom. Ne donne jamais leur nom de famille. Cela va également pour toi!Ne dis jamais que tu t'appelles Harry Potter, mais Harry, ou à la limite Harry. P._

_Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un artefact de Magie Noire, comme dans l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, avec le journal intime de Tom Jedusort. Ne te fais pas de souci, j'y aie également pensé, mais la boîte a été formée à partir de Magie Primaire, la plus blanche et la plus pure. De la Magie à l'état brut._

_Une dernière chose, pour utiliser la boîte, je te conseille d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande. Choisis d'entrer dans la pièce qui te correspond le plus, cela n'a pas d'importance, du moment que toi seul peux la trouver. Tu pourras ainsi y laisser la boîte à l'abri._

_J'espère qu'elle te sera de quelque utilité! J'ai également ajouté dans l'enveloppe quelques photos que May m'a passées, notamment celles du bal de promo de 1977. Tes parents sont magnifiques, ils ont l'air radieux!_

_Alors, on se reverra dans deux semaines, j'imagine? Il me tarde d'y être!_

_À bientôt, je t'embrasse très fort._

_Hermione._

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, Samedi 3 Septembre 1996, 23h06:**

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit doucement. Soudain on vit apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais. Harry referma lentement la porte de la salle et posa sa cape d'invisibilité et une boîte qu'il avait tenu cachée contre lui sur un fauteuil.

La salle était aménagée de manière très chaleureuse. La couleur dominante était le rouge et or. De nombreuses photos de ses parents, des Maraudeurs et de ses amis décoraient la pièce. Une belle cheminée de marbre, où un feu crépitait joyeusement, ornait un mur. En face se trouvait un lit à baldaquins semblable à celui qu'il avait dans sa tour, mais plus personnalisé. À la droite de celui-ci semblait avoir été aménagé un petit salon. Il y avait en effet deux divans et quelques fauteuils, entourant une table basse de chêne sur laquelle trônaient des parchemins, des plumes et une coupe de fruits. Des fenêtres étaient apparues sur les murs. Il s'agissait de hauts vitraux joliment travaillés. À la droite du lit se trouvait une petite bibliothèque contenant de nombreux ouvrages de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, des livres traitant le quidditch. Mais ne s'agissait-il pas après tout d'une pièce devant lui ressembler? Enfin, une tapisserie ornait le dernier mur. Elle représentait l'arbre généalogique des Potter et des Evans, ainsi Harry pouvait "connaître" sa famille, ou plutôt son ascendance.

Le lieu était éclairé par de hauts chandeliers au sommet desquels brûlaient de fins cierges blancs.

Harry s'assit devant la table basse et saisit une des plumes reposant dessus. Il en trempa le bout dans un flacon d'encre. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis commença à gratter l'un des parchemins.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry._

_Pitoyable comme présentation n'est-ce pas? Mais si vous recevez le message, vous connaissez sûrement les règles régissant la boîte, et vous comprendrez que je ne puisse vous en dire plus... Enfin, je dirai tout de même mon âge, cela vaut mieux non? J'ai depuis peu seize ans et je suis étudiant en sixième année à Poudlard, vous devez connaître?_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris... Peut-être pour ne pas attrister Hermione... C'est elle qui m'a offert la boîte, à mon anniversaire. Elle est ma meilleure amie. J'ai également un autre meilleur ami, Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron..._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Hermione m'a conseillé d'extérioriser mes peines, elle n'a pas précisé lesquelles, mais c'était sous-entendu. Et bien voilà, mon parrain est mort en juin dernier, tué de la main de sa cousine. C'est beau la famille me direz-vous? le pire, c'est que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Si je n'avais pas cru à un simple rêve, croyant qu'il était retenu en otage, je ne me serai pas jeté dans "la gueule du loup", entraînant dans le traquenard plusieurs de mes amis à l'occasion. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, Luna, une amie de Ginny, et Neville, un de mes condisciples. Quand nous avons été pris au piège par les disciples du mage noir sévissant de mon temps, des aurors ont rappliqué pour nous aider. Parmi eux mon parrain. Et il en est mort. Et ce n'était pas un simple rêve ce coup-ci..._

_Je me sens déchiré... Je culpabilise tellement sa mort, déjà que la vie ne lui a jamais fait de cadeau, et qu'elle lui a ôté tout ce à quoi il tenait... Elle a été odieusement injuste envers lui...Et moi je lui ai tout simplement ôté cette vie... Indirectement bien sûr, mais si j'avais été moins borné, si j'avais écouté ce qu'Hermione me disait... je parle beaucoup d'elle, je sais, mais c'est ma bonne étoile, la conscience que je devrais plus souvent écouter... En plus, malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas l'écouter et que je ne fasse que des bêtises, elle a tenu à m'accompagner..._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans mes amis, j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose leur arrive... J'ai peur que par le simple fait qu'ils me connaissent et qu'ils soient chers à mon coeur, ils deviennent des cibles... Je ne le supporterais pas!_

_Je pense m'être suffisamment épanché sur moi-même. Alors, s'il y a effectivement quelqu'un de l'autre côté, j'espère que vous me comprendrez, et que vous me conseillerez. Dans le cas contraire, cela m'aura quand même fait du bien d'écrire!..._

_En espérant recevoir une réponse,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry P_.

Harry plia la lettre et la rangea dans la boîte qu'il avait posée sur un fauteuil. Il rangea cette-dernière dans un tiroir sous la table basse. Voulant vérifier une dernière fois sa missive, il la rouvrit. la lettre avait disparue...

**o§o§O§o§o**

Voici l'introduction de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!

LES REVIEWS SONT VIVEMENT SOUHAITÉES POUR CONNAÎTRE VOTRE AVIS SUR LA QUESTION ET POUR ENCOURAGER LES AUTEURS À CONTINUER.

Le prochain chapitre sera de lilylove, et aura le POV de la personne qui recevra les lettres.

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

Cordialement,

Stellmaria et lilylove


	2. Année 1976

**o§o§O§- Correspondance extra-temporelle -§O§o§o**

**§Disclamer§**

Tout appartiens à la grande JKR, écrivain à l'imagination débordante et… qui à odieusement assassiné Sirius-chou, du point de vue de Stellmaria.

**Note:** CECI EST UNE FIC COMMUNE ÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LILYLOVE.

Les reviews seront les bienvenues et nous encourageront beaucoup à écrire, car n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont le seul salaire de l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner nos erreurs, car c'est ainsi que nous pourrons nous améliorer!

**o§o§O§-Année 1976-§o§O§o**

8 Rue des Lys, Mercredi 31 Juillet 1976

Une jeune fille au long cheveux roux flottant dans le brise du soir se tenait près d'une fenêtre, une lettre à la main. Il faisait nuit, et le ciel noir était faiblement éclairé par la lumière des étoiles et de la pleine lune. Ses grands yeux verts reflétaient une immense tristesse, et ses petites mains blanches serraient la lettre, comme on se raccroche à une bouée. Elle fixait intensément la lune.

Il faisait chaud, et la jeune fille ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit en mauvais état. Elle ne semblait pas très âgée.

Elle se nommait Lily Evans. Le samedi prochain, elle aurait 17ans. Pourtant, elle souhaitait plutôt mourir. Deux jours plus tôt, le mage noir, Lord Voldemort était entré chez elle alors qu'elle était absente, et il avait assassiné sa famille. En n'épargnant que sa sœur Pétunia.

**§o§o§- Flash-Back-§o§o§**

Il était tard. La petite horloge du village, venait de sonner 11heures. Lily sortit d'une petite voiture, une nouvelle voiture qu'elle venait d'acquérir, en avance sur son anniversaire, car elle avait passée son permis voilà deux semaines. Elle venait de passer une journée merveilleuse avec ses trois meilleures amies moldues, dans une grande foire.

Elle monta les marches du perron, sortit sa clé, et s'étonna de trouver la porte entrouverte. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne réveiller personne. Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'horreur devant ce qu'elle vit : Les meubles renversés, les tableaux jetés à terre, les vases brisés… Et pendu au plafond, son père, en sang. Les yeux encore entr'ouverts. Une fine corde autour du cou. Mort. Elle ne pût hurler, tant l'horreur la pétrifiait. Le reste de la maison était dans le même état. Elle fila vers la chambre de son petit frère et éclata en sanglot. Le petit Raphaël d'à peine quatre ans et demie, était face contre terre, tué d'un « avada kedavra ». Sa mère, ou plutôt son cadavre torturé se trouvait dans la cuisine.

-…Li…Lily…Je…T'aime…

Elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle avait aperçut sa fille. Elle mourut dans ses bras. Lily trouva Pétunia, pétrifiée, en pleurs, dans la penderie. Elle cria :

-Espèce de… espèce d'assassin ! meurtrière ! monstre !

Lily hurla comme une louve blessé au cœur. Elle souffrait comme si on lui infligeait mille tortures insoutenables…

**§o§o§-Flash-Back-§o§o§**

Des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait été placée dans un orphelinat, jusqu'à la rentrée, séparée de Pétunia, déjà grande, allée vivre chez un certain Vernon Dursley. Sur son bureau, se tenait un colis froissé, dans lequel devait se tenir une sorte de boîte. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe froissée entre ses mains.

_Chère Lily, ma chérie._

_C'est ta May qui t'écris. Comme tu le devine, mes parents faisant partis de l'ordre, je suis au courant pour ta famille. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, donc… Je suis désolée ! De tout cœur avec toi ma chérie, je voudrait être là pour te consoler, te donner du courage… Pouvoir te dire que tu n'es pas seule, que je suis là !Et Marilou aussi t'adore. Mais tu connais ses parents… En tout cas, je sais que tu culpabilise comme une dingue, mais tu ne dois pas ! Ce n'est pas TA faute ! C'est la faute d'un fou, d'un psychopathe ! Et puis ta sœur… Je l'étranglerais avec plaisir, vois tu ? _

_Bef, passons. Je sais que ton anniversaire est Samedi, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu le recevras à temps… Autant prévenir ! Donc, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._

_Pour la petite histoire, j'ai encore fait toutes les brocantes pour te trouver un cadeau original. Donc tu vois, Londres de fonds en comble ! Et puis, je me suis perdue et me suis retrouvé de côté moldu, dans une ruelle sombre. En face de moi se trouvait une boutique miteuse avec comme enseigne : « La perle de la Magie ». Alors, tu me connais, je suis entré ! C'était vraiment pourris, paumé. Mais j'ai fouillé, et j'ai déniché une vieille boîte vraiment jolie sous une couche épaisse de poussière. Alors je l'ai achetée. Va savoir pourquoi, je lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial. Alors j'ai cherché dans des bouquins une ou plusieurs références, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvée :_

_. Il s'agit en fait d'une boîte "Journal intime", ou de son nom savant, une boîte "Tèömnpàseîctus". J'ignore ce que cela veut dire, c'est une langue très ancienne, et oubliée..._

_Son fonctionnement est très simple, il te suffit d'écrire une lettre, ou ce que tu souhaites, sur un parchemin et de le mettre dans la boîte. Elle est unique, mais également ancienne. Quelque part à une autre époque, un des propriétaires de cette boîte, celui qui est le plus approprié pour correspondre avec toi va recevoir ta missive, et te répondre. Ainsi tu pourras entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un d'apte à te comprendre, mais que tu ne rencontreras jamais..._

_Il existe cependant quelques règles très importantes régissant la boîte. Tu ne dois jamais donner ni le nom, ni le prénom de personnes défuntes, tu ne dois que les nommer par leur statut, comme ma soeur, mon grand-père... Pour les personnes vivantes, tu peux donner leur prénom et uniquement leur prénom. Ne donne jamais leur nom de famille. Cela va également pour toi!Ne dis jamais que tu t'appelles Lily Evans, ou Lily E._

_La boîte a été formée à partir de Magie Primaire, la plus blanche et la plus pure. De la Magie à l'état brut._

_Allez, on va bientôt se revoir ma chérie, je t'adore, tu es un trésor sur terre._

_Gros bisous, tendrement, et avec toute mon amitié,_

_Ton amie, May Parker._

**Poudlard, chambre des préfets, 4 Septembre 1976.**

Lily sortit de la salle de bains, avec sa serviette pour seul habit. Comme un bon bain chaud peut rendre les idées claires, et en même temps décontracter à ce point… La rentrée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Elle avait retrouvée ses deux meilleures amies.

Elle alluma quelques chandelles pour obtenir une ambiance tamisé, et fit brûler de l'encens. Elle ouvrit son petit meuble, et sortit sa boîte. May l'avait superbement décrassée. Elle s'assit sur son beau lit aux couleurs de Gryffondors, et ouvrit l'objet. Elle y passa sa main, par habitude, et trouva un parchemin. Il n'y était pas le soir précédant ! Elle le décacheta, les mains tremblantes et voici ce qu'elle y lut.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry._

_Pitoyable comme présentation n'est-ce pas? Mais si vous recevez le message, vous connaissez sûrement les règles régissant la boîte, et vous comprendrez que je ne puisse vous en dire plus... Enfin, je dirai tout de même mon âge, cela vaut mieux non? J'ai depuis peu seize ans et je suis étudiant en sixième année à Poudlard, vous devez connaître?_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris... Peut-être pour ne pas attrister Hermione... C'est elle qui m'a offert la boîte, à mon anniversaire. Elle est ma meilleure amie. J'ai également un autre meilleur ami, Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron..._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Hermione m'a conseillé d'extérioriser mes peines, elle n'a pas précisé lesquelles, mais c'était sous-entendu. Et bien voilà, mon parrain est mort en juin dernier, tué de la main de sa cousine. C'est beau la famille me direz-vous? le pire, c'est que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Si je n'avais pas cru à un simple rêve, croyant qu'il était retenu en otage, je ne me serai pas jeté dans "la gueule du loup", entraînant dans le traquenard plusieurs de mes amis à l'occasion. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, Luna, une amie de Ginny, et Neville, un de mes condisciples. Quand nous avons été pris au piège par les disciples du mage noir sévissant de mon temps, des aurors ont rappliqué pour nous aider. Parmi eux mon parrain. Et il en est mort. Et ce n'était pas un simple rêve ce coup-ci... _

_Je me sens déchiré... Je culpabilise tellement sa mort, déjà que la vie ne lui a jamais fait de cadeau, et qu'elle lui a ôté tout ce à quoi il tenait... Elle a été odieusement injuste envers lui...Et moi je lui ai tout simplement ôté cette vie... Indirectement bien sûr, mais si j'avais été moins borné, si j'avais écouté ce qu'Hermione me disait... je parle beaucoup d'elle, je sais, mais c'est ma bonne étoile, la conscience que je devrais plus souvent écouter... En plus, malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas l'écouter et que je ne fasse que des bêtises, elle a tenu à m'accompagner..._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans mes amis, j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose leur arrive... J'ai peur que par le simple fait qu'ils me connaissent et qu'ils soient chers à mon coeur, ils deviennent des cibles... Je ne le supporterais pas!_

_Je pense m'être suffisamment épanché sur moi-même. Alors, s'il y a effectivement quelqu'un de l'autre côté, j'espère que vous me comprendrez, et que vous me conseillerez. Dans le cas contraire, cela m'aura quand même fait du bien d'écrire!..._

_En espérant recevoir une réponse,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry P._

Elle sortit un parchemin, excitée, et commença à écrire une réponse.

_Bonjour, Cher Harry._

_Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir comme j'aime ce nom… Moi c'est Lily. C'est moche, je sais. Vous savez, moi j'ai 17 ans depuis Août, et je suis en septième année. C'est ma meilleure amie May qui m'a offert cette boîte. Aussi pour mon anniversaire. Ca fait un point commun ! Elle me l'a déniché chez un brocanteur moldu… _

_Vous avez raison, c'est dur de savoir quoi dire. Mais je pense pouvoir mieux vous parler sachant que je ne vous rencontrerai presque jamais. J'ai une autre meilleure amie, Marilou. On se connaît toutes les trois depuis notre première année. Mais passons à votre « problème »._

_Il ne faut pas que vous culpabilisiez, vous êtes jeune encore… si jeune pour devoir supporter l'immense culpabilité de la mort d'une personne._

_Je peut vous en parler, car… enfin, disons que cet été, mes parents et mon petit frère de quatre ans et demi ont été odieusement, horriblement assassinés par un mage noir. Il assassine du monde, des moldus, des sorciers… C'est la boucherie du siècle. Ma sœur Pétunia est encore vivante. Elle me déteste et trouve « sympathique » de me faire culpabiliser… Alors c'est le cas. C'est de ma faute, ce n'était que des moldus sans défenses, horriblement torturés. Ils n'avaient rien demandés. Bref, je peux un petit peu te comprendre. Et au passage, malgré que je la plaind sincèrement, je hait ma sœur. Avant n s'entendait très bien, mais depuis la fameuse lettre pour Poudlard, ce n'est plus comme avant… Elle m'envie, et me considère comme une difformité, une erreur de la nature._

_Je n'aime pas particulièrement de parler de ça, car c'est encore, comme toi je suppose, une plaie encore à vif, et pour moi en parler, ça soulage, mais c'est aussi comme verser de l'acide dessus. _

_Tu veux des conseils… voilà, je pense qu'il faut presque « oublier », mais c'est impossible… Alors dit toi, que, au moins moi, j'aurais réagit comme toi avec le rêve, j'aurais courut à son secours… Mais, vous me direz, je ne suis pas une référence… Alors éclate toi, profite de la vie, et donne tout l'amour que tu peux. Accepte aussi l'amour que l'on a à te donner… La vie peut comme tu le sais partir à tout instant, alors il faut profiter de ces instants avec la passion du dernier moment. Tu dois vivre ! Je sais que moi j'ai du mal. Alors j'ouvre un album où se trouve leurs photos, et je repense à tous ces moments heureux que j'ai passé avec eux. Fais de même, ça soulage._

_Autrement, cette Hermione qui semble si proche de toi, parle lui ! Je pense qu'elle peut te comprendre. N'hésite pas, confis toi._

_Amicalement, Lily._

_Ps : tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu reçois cette lettre…_

Lily plia la lettre et la rangea dans la. Elle rangea celle-ci dans le tiroir de son petit meuble. Elle ne le rouvrit pas pour ne pas être déçue si la lettre était encore là.

Reviews !

lilylove


	3. Mercredi 7 Septembre 1996

**o§o§O§- Correspondance extratemporelle -§O§o§o**

**§-Disclaimer-§:** Tout appartient à JKR qui a odieusement osé assassiner froidement mon 'tit' Siri! Snif! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais!...

**Note:** CECI EST UNE FIC COMMUNE ÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LILYLOVE.

Les reviews seront les bienvenues et nous encourageront beaucoup à écrire, car n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont le seul salaire de l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner nos erreurs, car c'est ainsi que nous pourrons nous améliorer!

Je fais un gros kiss à lilylove pour le précédent chapitre! Nous publierons désormais tous les dimanches! Un grand merci à tous les reviewers!

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Chapitre 3 :- Année 1996 **

**o§o§O§o§o**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, Mercredi 7 Septembre 1996, 18h37:**

... Et tu dis que quand tu as rouvert la boîte, ta lettre avait disparu?

Oui, puisque je te le dis! Ton cadeau marche vraiment! Enfin, j'imagine...

Il faudra que je remercie May...

Harry avait amené Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui parler de la boîte, car elle avait insisté pour ne pas en discuter en public. Profitant du fait que Ron soit en retenue avec leur professeur de Potions favori, le jeune homme avait entraîné son amie dans la salle.

Tu penses que j'ai reçu une réponse? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Tu n'as qu'à vérifier...

Le Survivant se dirigea vers la table basse et ouvrit le tiroir. La boîte "Tèömnpàseîctus" était toujours aussi étincelante avec ses décorations de nacres, ses bordures de topaze et son bois noir ébène venant de quelque contrée inconnue. Harry la prit doucement dans ses mains et la porta sur le lit où Hermione s'était assise. Il la posa entre eux deux et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il ne fut guère étonné d'y trouver une lettre. Il décacheta lentement le lien la maintenant fermée, et commença à la lire à voix haute:

_Bonjour, Cher Harry._

_Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir comme j'aime ce nom… Moi c'est Lily. C'est moche, je sais. Vous savez, moi j'ai 17 ans depuis Août, et je suis en septième année. C'est ma meilleure amie May qui m'a offert cette boîte. Aussi pour mon anniversaire. Ca fait un point commun! Elle me l'a déniché chez un brocanteur moldu… _

_Vous avez raison, c'est dur de savoir quoi dire. Mais je pense pouvoir mieux vous parler sachant que je ne vous rencontrerai presque jamais. J'ai une autre meilleure amie, Marilou. On se connaît toutes les trois depuis notre première année. Mais passons à votre « problème »._

_Il ne faut pas que vous culpabilisiez, vous êtes jeune encore… si jeune pour devoir supporter l'immense culpabilité de la mort d'une personne._

_Je peut vous en parler, car… enfin, disons que cet été, mes parents et mon petit frère de quatre ans et demi ont été odieusement, horriblement assassinés par un mage noir. Il assassine du monde, des moldus, des sorciers… C'est la boucherie du siècle. Ma sœur Pétunia est encore vivante. Elle me déteste et trouve « sympathique » de me faire culpabiliser… Alors c'est le cas. C'est de ma faute, ce n'était que des moldus sans défenses, horriblement torturés. Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Bref, je peux un petit peu te comprendre. Et au passage, malgré que je la plains sincèrement, je hais ma sœur. Avant on ne s'entendait très bien, mais depuis la fameuse lettre pour Poudlard, ce n'est plus comme avant… Elle m'envie, et me considère comme une difformité, une erreur de la nature._

_Je n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ça, car c'est encore, comme toi je suppose, une plaie encore à vif, et pour moi en parler, ça soulage, mais c'est aussi comme verser de l'acide dessus. _

_Tu veux des conseils… voilà, je pense qu'il faut presque « oublier », mais c'est impossible… Alors dis-toi, que, au moins moi, j'aurais réagit comme toi avec le rêve, j'aurais couru à son secours… Mais, vous me direz, je ne suis pas une référence… Alors éclate toi, profite de la vie, et donne tout l'amour que tu peux. Accepte aussi l'amour que l'on a à te donner… La vie peut comme tu le sais partir à tout instant, alors il faut profiter de ces instants avec la passion du dernier moment. Tu dois vivre! Je sais que moi j'ai du mal. Alors j'ouvre un album où se trouve leurs photos, et je repense à tous ces moments heureux que j'ai passé avec eux. Fais de même, ça soulage._

_Autrement, cette Hermione qui semble si proche de toi, parle lui ! Je pense qu'elle peut te comprendre. N'hésite pas, confies toi._

_Amicalement, Lily._

_Ps : tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu reçois cette lettre…_

Harry fixait la lettre d'un air éberlué, sa gorge était sèche d'avoir tant parler, mais même sans cela il aurait été incapable de dire un mot de plus. Hermione avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche et semblait aussi étonnée que lui.

C'est ma mère... déclara finalement le jeune homme, d'une voix mal assurée.

Oui... Et May devait être sa meilleure amie, Lily avait dû lui confier qu'elle correspondait avec un garçon du nom d'Harry, et quand elle m'a rencontré et qu'elle a su que je te connaissais, elle me la remise pour te la transmettre, en héritage, mais aussi pour que cet échange de lettres puisse avoir lieu. Il a dû être plus important qu'on ne le pensait... raisonna Hermione, l'esprit logique.

Merci Hermione, je n'avais pas remarqué! repliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi cynique envers moi Harry... répondit son amie, blessée.

Je suis désolé 'Mione, mais cette lettre m'a totalement boulversé... Tu imagines tout ce que l'on pourrait changer? On pourrait...

Non Harry! le coupa la jeune fille. N'y pense même pas! On ne doit pas changer le passé... On ne peut pas...

Mais pourquoi? Imagine, mes parents et Sirius seraient toujours vivants et Peter à Azkaban, je n'aurai pas à passer toutes ces années chez les Dursley!

Non, on ne peut pas... Car, imagine seulement, les treize années où V... Voldemort a été vaincu n'auront pas lieu et qui sait toutes les familles qui durant tout ce temps auront été décimées... Ron serait peut-être mort... Je serais peut-être morte... acheva Hermione dans un murmure.

Elle se tut quelques instants et chercha ses mots, puis repris:

Le monde plongerait dans le chaos... Le chaos, compends-tu ces mots Harry? Imagine-tu toutes les vies qui seraient détruites pour sauver trois personnes? Non, ne me regarde pas comme cela, je t'en prie, tu sais bien que j'ai raison... Et puis, nous ne pouvons jouer avec le destin, leurs vies doivent s'arrêter pour tes parents le 31 Octobre 1981, et pour Sirius en Juin 1996... Tu ne pourras rien y changer... Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui les tue, ce sera autre chose, mais crois-moi, quoi que tu fasses, ils mourront à cette date. Le destin est quelque chose qui nous dépasse, et il est quasiment impossible de le changer. Le seul ayant réussi cet exploit est Merlin lui-même, et c'était mûrement réfléchi, et dans un cas d'une gravité extrême qui mettait en jeu des milliers de vies... Mais profite plutôt de ta chance de pouvoir enfin connaître tes parents Harry, ce sera bien mieux que ce que quiconque pourra te raconter, car ce sera ta mère qui te le dira elle-même, au moment où cela arrivera, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une adolescente, comme nous... Le destin est peut-être cruel, mais il peut être généreux, il t'a donné une chance unique de connaître tes parents! Saisis-là au lieu de tenter de jouer avec le feu!...

Hermione était essouflée d'avoir tant parlé. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son ami. Le jeune homme la contempla, étonné par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout ce qu'elle lui avait démontré... Il plongea à son tour dans son regard noisette, et su quelle décision prendre.

Je ne changerais rien, je te le promets Hermione... Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas mettre ta vie en danger... avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire éclatant de soulagement et de tendresse. Le Survivant réfléchit quelques instants...

Ma mère, enfin, Lily, parlait du meurtre de ses parents et de son petit frère... Mes grands-parents ont donc été assassinés... Et j'aurai pu avoir un oncle...

Oh, je suis désolée Harry...

Tu n'as pas à l'être, après tout je ne les ai jamais connus... C'est juste que je commence à prendre conscience de mon ignorance sur ma famille...

Peut-être la boîte a-t-elle ce but, te faire découvrir ton passé familial...

Oui, peut-être... Tu as vu, tante Pétunia s'était déjà entichée d'oncle Vernon! ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Oui, fort heureusement, à l'époque il n'y avait pas encore de "projet bébé cachalot"! répondit Hermione, se prétant au jeu.

Hey, qu'est-ce que tu insultes ma famille! Quoique, pour ces trois-là, je te donne carte blanche!... finit Harry en riant allégrement.

Ils plaisantèrent encore durant quelques instants sur la famille Dursley et l'embonpoint plus qu'imposant de leur rejeton. Puis, Hermione reprit un air sérieux et dit à son ami:

Écoute, je vais partir pour te laisser répondre à la lettre...

Non, restes s'il te plait...

Harry, cela ne me concerne pas, tu pourras me raconter, mais je ne veux interférer en rien, cela ne concerne que toi et Lily... répondit Hermione d'un air rassurant.

Je ne vais jamais y arriver, je ne saurai pas quoi dire...

Tu sauras Harry. Tu y arriveras, je te le promets... Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir, écris ce que tu ressens, sans oublier bien sûr les règles, mais laisse-toi guider par ton coeur, tu ne trouveras pas meilleur guide...

Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi Hermione! Je n'arriverai même pas à aligner deux lignes!

Tu manque juste de confiance en toi, pourtant, la meilleure personne à qui l'on peut faire confiance c'est bien à soi-même...

Voici une théorie intéressante! plaisanta Harry.

Bon, je te laisse, sinon Ron va se demander ce que l'on fait, même si cela m'étonnerai que Rogue le laisse sortir de si-tôt!

À tout à l'heure 'Mione!

À tout à l'heure Harry!

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce aprés lui avoir adressé un sourire d'encouragement. Harry contempla une fois encore la lettre se trouvant entre ses mains. Se remémorant les paroles de son amie, il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la table basse. Après avoir pris de quoi écrire il s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença sa lettre.

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Je suis ravi que tu m'ai répondu, bien que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que la boîte marche..._

_Que dirais-tu que je me présente un peu plus? Je suis à griffondor, et comme je te l'ai dit, en sixième année. Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, mes parents ayant été également assassinés quand je n'avais qu'un an... Que dire de plus? Je n'en sais rien, car les lois régissant la boîte sont trés strictes... _

_Pourquoi trouves-tu ton prénom moche? Je le trouve au contraire trés joli, c'est un prénom de fleur, n'est-ce pas ma chère Lily fleur de lys? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ces familiarités..._

_Merci pour tes conseils, ils m'ont été précieux même si je viens à peine de découvrir ta lettre, car venant de toi ils me réconforte particulièrement. Je suis désolé de savoir que tu as dû également endurer des malheurs semblables aux miens. Je sais mieux que quiquonque quel effet peut avoir la perte d'êtres proches, ayant déjà perdu mes parents et mon parrain, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. On se sent désemparé, loin de tout repère, on culpabilise d'être vivant alors que cette personne est morte, on se demande à quoi sert encore la vie quand cette personne n'est plus là... Mais un beau jour, on se rappelle tous ceux qui, eux, sont vivants et nous soutiennent, nous entourent, nous aiment, et pour qui la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue..._

_Je hais la folie meurtrière des hommes, je les hais de tuer des êtres sans défenses comme des moldus, enfin, par rapport à des sorciers, ou pire encore, des enfants... J'ai été trés peiné de la perte de ton jeune frère, qui était âgé d'à peine quatre ans et demi... Il avait toute la vie devant lui, ne connaissait encore rien de ses aléas et voilà que quelqu'un en coupe le cordon en pleine traversée..._

_Mais le destin ne peut être changé et ton fréré et tes parents devaient mourir par cette soirée d'été, ils seraient morts, que ce soit de la baguette de ce mage noir ou d'une mort accidentelle... Tu dois te demander d'où je sors tout cela? Oh, ce n'est pas de moi, c'est de ma trés chère Hermione, encore elle... Elle est d'ailleurs la seule à être au courant de notre échange... Tu permettras que je lui parle un peu de toi? Je ne suis pas trés vif, enfin, d'après elle, pour comprendre les autres... La preuve, il a fallu qu'elle décripte pour moi les sentiments de Cho, mon ancienne petite amie pour que j'y comprenne quelque chose!_

_Étant donné que cette correspondance devra faire l'office d'un journal, je te raconterais sans doute quelque peu ma vie de tous les jours, que tu pourras critiquer à souhait! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui manque à la plupart des journeaux intimes: du répondant!_

_Sur ce, je vais te laisser ma chère fleur de lys! En espérant que tu me répondras, à bientôt!_

_Harry P._

Harry relu rapidement sa lettre et, satisfait, il la mit dans la boîte. Il savait qu'elle avait disparu et ne chercha donc pas à vérifier. Il quitta la salle, heureux, soulagé, mais également impatient de recevoir la réponse de sa "mère"...

**o§o§O§o§o**

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Pour nous le dire, rien de plus simple, REVIEWEZ!

La suite arrivera dans une semaine grâce à ma trés chère amie et collaboratrice lilylove-ma-kpusse-que-j'adore!

Allez+ et bisoussss à tous les lecteurs!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria


	4. 5 Septembre 1976

**o§o§O§- Correspondance extratemporelle -§O§o§o**

**§Disclamer§**

Tout appartiens à la grande JKR, écrivain à l'imagination débordante et… qui à odieusement assassiné Sirius-chou, du point de vue de Stellmaria.

**Note: **CECI EST UNE FIC COMMUNE ÉCRITE PAR STELLMARIA ET LILYLOVE.

Les reviews seront les bienvenues et nous encourageront beaucoup à écrire, car n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont le seul salaire de l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à être critique et à souligner nos erreurs, car c'est ainsi que nous pourrons nous améliorer!

**§o§o§o§- Cinq septembre 1976 -§o§o§o§**

Poudlard, chambre des préfets, 5 Septembre 1976

-May ! C'est extraordinaire ! J'ai reçu une lettre ! Une lettre d'un « Harry P » ! Cria Lily, hystérique, en se jetant sur la pauvre May.

C'était un Samedi matin, et les trois amies avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans le chambre de Lily. Marilou avait un rendez-vous galant, et ne pouvait venir que plus tard.

-Ma Lilou ! C'est super-extra-méga-giga-bien--genial-tip-top-délire-mortel-déchirant-splendide ! Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée… On le dira à Marilou ?

-Tu vas me trouver méchante, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cela se sache. Tu sais comme elle est… Avec elle, pas moyen de garder un secret, dès qu'on lui a dit, elle court le répéter à tous le monde ! Une véritable concierge !

-Tu as raison… Et je pense que cette boîte, je ne l'ai pas trouvée par hasard… Car lorsque je suis retournée vers la boutique, quelques jours après, pour m'acheter un petit quelque chose, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. A la son emplacement initial, se trouvait un chantier. Je suis sûr, pourtant, que c'était là que je m'étais dirigée !

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas un hasard… A nous de découvrir, de percer ce mystère ! Les deux Sherlock Holmette ! Dit elle en riant.

-Moui… En attendant, montre moi un peu cette lettre !

-D'accord. Attends, il faut que je la retrouve et tu connais mon ordre légendaire.

Elle fouilla dans son meuble, où régnait un désordre indescriptible, puis se ravisa et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tiroir de sa petite commode. Elle ouvrit ledit tiroir, et en sortit un parchemin décacheté. Elle en profita pour sortir sa belle boîte, qu'elle caressa tendrement.(nda : comme pour un objet de valeur.)Elle avait pensé, que grâce à la boîte, ce Harry pourrait l'aider, ou au moins être amie avec elle. C'était étonnant tout de même qu'elle obtienne une boîte d'une si grande richesse, rareté, valeur ! Jouer avec le temps n'est pas conseillé… Mais lorsque l'on en à l'occasion, qui n'est pas tenté de le faire ?

May lu la lettre, et la rendit à Lily, l'air un peu chamboulée.

-Tu as vue… Le pauvre à perdu son parrain. Il a l'air d'en souffrir terriblement. En plus, il culpabilise parce qu'il croit l'avoir emmené à la mort. Mais moi, je suis persuadée que j'aurais réagit exactement pareil !

-Oui, et tu lui as répondu ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis très heureuse que cette boîte marche. C'est bizarre, de parler, de se confier à un garçon ! Nous qui ne les approchons pas à moins de cinquante mètres ! termina t'elle en riants.

- C'est clair ! Eh bien… regarde si il t'a répondu Lily.

Lily ouvrit avec soin sa boîte, consciente de sa grande valeur. Elle ne s'étonna pas de trouver dedans un parchemin cacheté…Elle l'ouvrit, et lut à voix haute :

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Je suis ravi que tu m'ai répondu, bien que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que la boîte marche..._

_Que dirais-tu que je me présente un peu plus? Je suis à griffondor, et comme je te l'ai dit, en sixième année. Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, mes parents ayant été également assassinés quand je n'avais qu'un an... Que dire de plus? Je n'en sais rien, car les lois régissant la boîte sont très strictes... _

_Pourquoi trouves-tu ton prénom moche? Je le trouve au contraire trés joli, c'est un prénom de fleur, n'est-ce pas ma chère Lily fleur de lys? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ces familiarités..._

_Merci pour tes conseils, ils m'ont été précieux même si je viens à peine de découvrir ta lettre, car venant de toi ils me réconforte particulièrement. Je suis désolé de savoir que tu as dû également endurer des malheurs semblables aux miens. Je sais mieux que quiquonque quel effet peut avoir la perte d'êtres proches, ayant déjà perdu mes parents et mon parrain, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. On se sent désemparé, loin de tout repère, on culpabilise d'être vivant alors que cette personne est morte, on se demande à quoi sert encore la vie quand cette personne n'est plus là... Mais un beau jour, on se rappelle tous ceux qui, eux, sont vivants et nous soutiennent, nous entourent, nous aiment, et pour qui la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue..._

_Je hais la folie meurtrière des hommes, je les hais de tuer des êtres sans défenses comme des moldus, enfin, par rapport à des sorciers, ou pire encore, des enfants... J'ai été très peiné de la perte de ton jeune frère, qui était âgé d'à peine quatre ans et demi... Il avait toute la vie devant lui, ne connaissait encore rien de ses aléas et voilà que quelqu'un en coupe le cordon en pleine traversée..._

_Mais le destin ne peut être changé et ton frère et tes parents devaient mourir par cette soirée d'été, ils seraient morts, que ce soit de la baguette de ce mage noir ou d'une mort accidentelle... Tu dois te demander d'où je sors tout cela? Oh, ce n'est pas de moi, c'est de ma très chère Hermione, encore elle... Elle est d'ailleurs la seule à être au courant de notre échange... Tu permettras que je lui parle un peu de toi? Je ne suis pas très vif, enfin, d'après elle, pour comprendre les autres... La preuve, il a fallu qu'elle décrypte pour moi les sentiments de Cho, mon ancienne petite amie pour que j'y comprenne quelque chose!_

_Étant donné que cette correspondance devra faire l'office d'un journal, je te raconterais sans doute quelque peu ma vie de tous les jours, que tu pourras critiquer à souhait! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui manque à la plupart des journaux intimes: du répondant!_

_Sur ce, je vais te laisser ma chère fleur de lys! En espérant que tu me répondras, à bientôt!_

_Harry P._

Lily reposa la main, tremblante. Surtout du fait qu'il ai aussi perdu ses parents. Et puis car c'est toujours chamboulant de recevoir des messages d'un autre temps. May du s'en rendre compte, car elle sortit, promettant de retenir Marilou jusqu'à ce que Lily sorte.

Lily Sortit deux parchemins, de l'encre et une plume. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et commença à écrire une réponse.

_Harry,_

_Je trouve mieux que l'on se tutoie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai du utiliser un correcteur magique parce que j'avais mis « tu ». Je préfère que ce soit toi qui commence à me vouvoyer. Comme tu le lis, je suis très timide, et ne savait pas si cela te dérangeait que je te tutoie. Et puis j'aime beaucoup le surnom que tu m'as donné, « Fleur de lys » !_

_Mais c'est mieux. Très sincèrement, je commence à te considérer comme un ami, un confident. Et je trouve aussi que c'est mieux de raconter sa vie à quelqu'un qui pourra répondre. Ca donne plus d'interet. Et avoir l'avis d'un (homme, garçon ?) jeune homme plutôt que d'une fille. C'est extremement plus intéressant et enrichissant, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait bavarder avec les garçons de ma classe ! Il y a quelques personnes vraiment… immature !_

_Je sais que le destin ne peut être changer. Mais j'aimerais tant le faire ! Ils me manquent tant…Tu ne peut pas imaginer le nombre de crises de larmes que j'ai eu… Ils viennent « hanter » mes rêves ! Je ne peut plus dormir tranquillement… Tous ça à cause de la folie des hommes. Il y a un mage noir qui sème la terreur à notre époque. D'après moi c'est un psychopathe, doublé d'un détraqué de la baguette. Etrangement, cette guerre me fait penser à la Shoa. Je ne t'explique pas ce que c'est, au cas où tu ne connaîtrais pas. Il ne faut pas donner de renseignements…_

_Alors moi (non, je ne suis pas narcissique !) je suis comme tu le sais en septième année, à Gryffondors. Alors je ne crois pas qu'il soit interdit de se décrire. Moi je suis rousse, les cheveux assez longs et raide. J'ai des yeux verts que(on se demande pourquoi) tout le monde trouve extraordinaire(Surtout James, mais j'y reviendrait plus tard !). J'ai une peau affreusement blanche, et je suis mince. Voilà._

_Ensuite, j'ai eu la chance de vivre avec ma famille de nombreuses années, et je ne les oublieraient jamais. Ils étaient tous extraordinaire. _

_Ils sont moldus, et lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai été étonnée ! Mais, Poudlard est un endroit extraordinaire. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu y aller, car enfant, j'était rejetée. Les autres me trouvaient bizarre tant par mon attitude que par mon physique. Je l'ai très mal vécu._

_J'ai heureusement trouvée deux amies formidables, qui sont toujours là pour moi et réciproquement._

_May, la Raisonnable. Celle qui freine les excès et se débrouille pour nous sortir des pires embrouilles. Elle est assez grande, sportive et travailleuse. C'est étonnant, car elle à des cheveux mauves ! Tu te rends compte ?Moi, je n'aurais jamais osée…_

_J'aime beaucoup la musique, et lire. Je travaille beaucoup aussi, dans un certain sens, peut être pour prouver aux autres qu'une « vulgaire sang-de-bourbe »(excuse moi l'expression) peut y arriver. Je veux faire auror. Et réussir à survivre à vivre assez longtemps pour tuer celui qui a assassiné mes parents et mon petit frère._

_On peut dire que je suis Miss-Je –Sais-Tout, mais, moi, au moins, je me donne les moyens d'y arriver !_

_J'aime beaucoup dessiner. Petite, je voulais être dessinatrice de belles choses et envoyer des rayons de bonheur à tous ceux qui en ont besoins. Je crois que je voulais être une fée ! Pour sauver ou aider les gens… Je suis devenue sorcière._

_Ensuite… Il y a pas mal de choses à dire je crois… J'ai dans ma classe quatre garçons, les Maraudeurs, qui ne se plaisent qu'à :_

_-faire du chahut,_

_-embêter le monde_

_-faire des blagues débiles,_

_-draguer._

_D'ailleurs, James (un idiot fan de Quidditch, sport suicidaire à souhait et décoiffé.) a une nouvelle lubie : sortir avec moi ! Lui qui ne faisait que m'embêter, me rabaisser et je t'en passe des meilleures, trouve aujourd'hui le moyen de vouloir sortir avec moi ! C'est pas étonnant ? J'aimerais ton avis… Il me demande sans cesse de sortir avec lui, mais à chaque fois, je lui dis non, de un parce je ne l'aime pas , de deux, parce que je ne le pense pas sincère. J'aimerais que tu me dise, (pas tous de suite, sûrement dans une lointaine lettre) si tu pense qu'il est sincère. Je te raconterai régulièrement ce qui se passe, ainsi, tu pourras juger au mieux._

_Tu sais que j'ai un don ?Je peux faire des rêves prémonitoires ! C'est très bien, mais vraiment éprouvant. Enfin, grâce à cela j'ai pu sauver des personnes !_

_Rien d'autres à te dire… Raconte moi comment tu es, si tout va bien et comment se passe ta vie. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir un peu plus sur toi._

_En tout cas, sache que je suis très peinée, et que… C'est tellement dur de dire es gentillesse lorsque une personne à perdu les choses les plus importante de sa vie… Les parents sont tellement importants à la formation de soi, ils inculquent des valeurs fondamentales, et donne tant d'amour… J'espère que tu n'as pas trop manqué d'amour… Et que tu vas en avoir toute ta vie… J'espère aussi que ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas été trop mauvais avec toi… L'enfance est tellement importante ! _

_Comme toi, la folie des hommes me révolte. Comment l'homme peut connaître l'amour, aimer passionnément, et d'un autre côté, vivre en tuant des gens sans trop de remords, sans sentiments ?_

_On peut penser que l'homme n'est toujours qu'une bête, derrière un beau masque civilisé. Pourquoi, en ces siècles pourtant si développés, peut on encore trouver des actes aussi méprisables ? Quelle est la nature humaine pour pouvoir commettre de tels actes ?Parce que tuer des hommes est une chose, on a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher… Mais des enfants ? Si innocents, si purs ! Il faut singulièrement manquer de cœur !_

_Je le pose ses questions… Une réponse pourrait être que ces personnes n'ont aucun cœur, ou encore qu'elle ont subis tant de malheurs, que plus rien ne les touche, et que c'est une sorte de vengeance. Le résultat est là, mais c'est toujours parti de la folie de certaines personnes. _

_Je crois que c'est dans des cas comme cela qu'on en vient à rétablir la peine de mort._

_Bref… Je vais te laisser, et souhaiter ne pas t'avoir trop endormi en te racontant des inepties sortit de ma réflexion._

_Alors, au plaisir de pouvoir te lire et te réecrire._

_Amiclement, Lily E._

Lily cacheta soigneusement la lettre avec de la cire, et la déposa dans la boîte. Puis elle rangea délicatement la boîte dans son tiroir. Elle prit son sac, et sortit rejoindre ses amies. Prête pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

**o§o§O§o§o**

Merci de nous laisser des reviews pour nous donner votre avis

Lilylove


End file.
